Two Moons Meet Two Suns
by Nature's Melody
Summary: Mostly Alice PoV, some Jasper. This is Alice's and Jasper's story from their meeting and through the Twilight series.
1. All that glisters is not gold

**A/N: Okay, here we go. This story is back and going forward! Thanks for the never-ending support everyone!**

**Quick note: There is a PoV change in this chapter, but I'm planning on sticking to one point of view for the rest of the story.**

Alice PoV

I ran my hand through my inky black hair for the fourth time today, sixteenth time this week. It was ridiculous to be so impatient; it was only my third day of waiting for this mysterious blonde, Jasper Whitlock. The main problem wasn't with the waiting, it was the city itself. I was starting to get annoyed by Philadelphia; the city was too crowded and the animals there were to hunt seemed so minuscule when compared to those of the vast wilderness. Even this small diner seemed too crowded, despite it only having five occupants. I stared nervously at the door and recalled my previous vision of the future again.

_A young woman was sitting on a stool, focusing on the green door of a diner, her eyes switching from to the wall clock every few seconds. Then, at exactly 4:15 P.M., a man walked in through the door, soaked from the rain. The woman quickly stood up and pushed away from the counter with a wide grin. As she walked towards this the man, he evaluated her with his dark eyes cautiously. The lass stopped in front of him and said,_

"_You've kept me waiting a long time"_

_He relaxed slightly and bowed his head. "I'm sorry ma'am."_

_Her smile widened and she held out her tiny hand to him, and he took it without hesitation. Together, the strange couple walked out of the diner._

I leaned against the counter, readying myself to leave. The clock had struck 4:15 thirty seconds ago and I was sure that he wouldn't be coming, after all, my vision hadn't specified the exact date, only the time of day and the wet weather. _This Jasper fellow could be coming months, or maybe even years from now!_ I thought but, suddenly, I was struck by his scent. It wasn't something was sure to forget, it smelled distinctly of the sun. I was sure it was him, because the scent was clearly vampiric, and what other vampire would be walking around the city in the middle of day? Sure enough, the battered green door of the diner opened, the bell above it ringing joyfully, announcing the arrival of a wet gentleman who looked extremely burdened to be in this small room.

I hopped off of the high stool and walked towards him. His nose flared infinitesimally as he took in my scent. His black eyes glanced warily into mine and widened when he saw my two golden orbs. We held each others' gaze as I reached him, two moons meeting two suns.

Gracefully, I stopped in front of him. "You've kept me waiting a long time."

Then, exactly as my vision had seen it, his shoulders relaxed slightly and he bowed in front of me. "I'm sorry ma'am," he apologized in a beautiful southern accent. I smiled and held out my hand towards him. Immediately, he took it.

I pulled him towards the green door and together, we left the diner. I had a smile across my face as I realized what I was feeling. It was hope. An extremely large amount of it. I glanced sideways at his face. It looked slightly confused, but, for the most part, optimistic. My smile widened more than I thought possible. "My name is Alice, by the way."

Jasper smiled as he glanced at me too and replied, "I'm Jasper and I hope you don't mind me asking, but why were you waiting for me?" We reached the edge of the dirt road and he stopped in the road, not caring for the rain falling on us. I frowned slightly, I knew I could trust him, but I hadn't told anyone about my visions before and I certainly didn't want him to think of me as a freak.

I sighed and pulled him into the cover of a small tree, which kept the rain off of us. He looked relieved, so I guessed he disliked the rain almost as much as I did. My hair simply didn't look good when it was wet. "Well," I hesitated. "I see possible outcomes of the future. I saw you walking into the diner, and us meeting each other, so I set off to find you." I smiled at the thought. I had been lonely waiting for him, and I hoped that he wouldn't decide to leave me all alone.

Jasper laughed and asked, "You see the future? That's a lot better than my gift!" I just gave him a confused look. Gift? He was special too? He noticed my look and quickly replied, "I can feel and manipulate emotions."

"Really?" I pondered this. "Okay, what am I feeling now?"

"Excitement and a bit of uncertainty." '

"Wow, you're good! This is going to be a great relationship Jasper, I can tell." I smiled at him and suddenly, a vision came to me.

_Jasper and Alice walked out of the forest's edge and towards a Victorian house in the middle of the clearing. A young man, in his late twenties, walked towards us too. He was followed by two women, one with caramel hair with a soft frame and the other with blonde hair and an angular frame. "Hello Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. I'm Alice and this is Jasper. We've seen so much about you and knew we needed to live with you!" Alice held out her hand as she spoke and, although surprised by her strange statement, they seemed comfortable with the two._

I snapped back into the present and squealed in delight. "Oh Jasper! Thank you so much! I didn't want to have to go to them alone! This means so much for our future, but you wouldn't understand!" I was bouncing up and down in excitement.

Jasper just laughed and sat onto the ground. He pulled me onto the ground and I sat in his lap, my head resting on his chest. "Why don't you start from the beginning? Who are we going to meet?" I was thrilled at our intimacy and I knew he was too. We had both been lonely creatures, but now we were together.

"Fate has thrown us another chance Jasper! The Cullen family is who we are going to meet. They are a group of vampires that feed only off of animals! That's why I have golden eyes; I know you must have been curious about that earlier."

Jasper stiffened. "You don't feed off of humans? How is that possible?" Confusion started to seep into my being and I knew at once it was Jasper's unconscious doing.

"Animals Jasper! Animals are almost as filling as humans are! It will take some adjusting, I've only been on the animal diet for a couple years, but slowly, it's getting easier. We can help each other out and live happily with the Cullen family. Currently, they have five members, but I see that they would happily let us join them. It'd be so nice. Do you want to go?"

He just gazed at me, taking in my absolute sureness and excitement over this family. He frowned slightly but nodded. I squealed again and hugged him tightly. He just laughed again and hugged me back. "So when are we off to meet this family?"

I looked into the sky. It was twilight, my favorite time of day. "Let's go now. I can't wait to start my future. But first, I'll help you hunt. You need to start my diet immediately."

Jasper smiled and said, "I think I might enjoy that."

We stood and, hand in hand, we ran into the nearby forest, our destiny waiting was for us.

Jasper PoV

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. I kept repeating the word in my head. I was already half-way into the town and it was raining heavily. I hated the rain almost as much as I hated feeding off of humans. Rain just symbolized my loneliness, my inability to cry, and the wetness brought a great deal of discomfort to me, a mix from the humans' emotional reactions and my own. To top it all off, I was thirsty.

I hadn't gone hunting in weeks, and I was beginning to feel weakness. I knew I needed to get out of the city fast, but I didn't want to raise any suspicion. I saw a small diner to my left and decided to wait out the storm in there. Hopefully, there would be few humans, so I could ignore the thirst. My eyes were dark enough, so I could blend in easily.

I opened the green door and cursed silently at the little bell on top of the door. I hated drawing more attention to myself then needed. As soon as I stepped through the doorway, the scent hit me. Automatically, I stiffened. The scent was partially floral and very sweet. It was another vampire.

I fought back an instinctual growl as a teenager with pixie-like qualities stood and walked away from the counter towards me. Her grace was stunning; it was almost like she was dancing towards me. My eyes met hers warily and we locked gazes. Two beautiful suns were staring at me. They were full of a passion that I couldn't pinpoint at the moment. Her emotions were strange and new to me, but I liked it.

She stopped in front of me with a smile on her face. "You've kept me waiting a long time," she said and I relaxed infinitesimally. Obviously, she wasn't going to attack me. I gave her a small smile and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry ma'am," was all I replied. She continued to stare at me with knowing eyes that confused me slightly. She held out her hand to me, and I took it without thinking. For some reason, this little creature was giving me hope, hope that I hadn't felt for nearly a century.

She pulled me out of the diner and we walked down the dirt road. It was still raining, but not as hard. I was completely relaxed but still confused. I marveled at the hopefulness that emanated from her. I know that we were right for each other.

"My name is Alice, by the way," her voice pulled me out of my thoughts. She was glancing sideways with a wide grin on her beautiful face.

I returned her smiled. "I'm Jasper and I hope you don't mind me asking, but why were you waiting for me?" She immediately frowned. Her emotions went from suspicious to trustful, but remained fearful. Why was she afraid of me? I stopped walking for we had come to the end of the dirt road. I barely noticed that the rain had starting picking up and I didn't care about the rain either; I had to know what Alice was thinking.

She pulled me under a tree on the side of the road. It kept us safe from the rain and I was instantly relieved. I truly hated being wet, and she seemed to too. "Well," she hesitated before continuing. "I see possible outcomes of the future. I saw you walking into the diner, and us meeting each other, so I set off to find you." She smiled, obviously remembering the visions. I just laughed at the possibility. I was also slightly jealous.

"You can see the future? That's a lot better than my gift!" A wave of confusion hit my and I winced slightly. For someone with a small body, she had a great amount of emotion. "I can feel and manipulate emotions." I explained quickly.

"Really? Okay, what am I feeling now?" she asked, a challenge in her voice.

"Excitement and a bit of uncertainty."

"Wow, you're good! This is going to be a great relationship Jasper, I can tell." We both smiled at the thought. Suddenly, her eyes went blank and she was devoid of any emotion. Some instinct told me she was having a vision, so I watched her quietly, fascinated at what she could possibly be seeing at the moment. Seconds later, light returned to her golden eyes and she squealed in delight. Happiness radiated from her and I couldn't help but become excited too.

"Oh Jasper! Thank you so much! I didn't want to have to go to them alone! This means so much for our future, but you wouldn't understand!" She started bouncing up and down and I laughed at her. Our hands were still intertwined, so I pulled her to the ground and she sat on my lap, leaning her head against my chest. This felt so natural, and yet I knew no one else that I would let be so intimate with me. She was thrilled and both of us were smiling. Indeed, this relationship was already a great thing in my life.

"Why don't you start from the beginning? Who are we going to meet?"

"Fate has thrown us another chance Jasper! The Cullen family is who we are going to meet. They are a group of vampires that feed only off of animals! That's why I have golden eyes; I know you must have been curious about that earlier."

I stiffened at the thought of not hunting humans. The fact that there was a different feeding possibility that I could have had all this time… it was mind numbing. My depression from could be gone, I realized. No more killing innocent people. But I stopped myself; I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"You don't feed off of humans? How is that possible?" I felt a great amount of confusion and barely noticed that I had sent the emotion to Alice.

"Animals Jasper! Animals are almost as filling as humans are! It will take some adjusting, I've only been on the animal diet for a couple years, but slowly, it's getting easier. We can help each other out and live happily with the Cullen family. Currently, they have five members, but I see that they would happily let us join them. It'd be so nice. Do you want to go?"

I stared at Alice. What she was saying was too good to be true. I frowned, how could this wonderful creature be here? Surely she was an angel; she had given me hope and a possibility for a wonderful future. I frowned slightly but nodded. I needed to remain with Alice, letting her go would surely kill my heart for a second time.

Alice squealed in delight again and wrapped her arms around me. I laughed again and returned her hug. "So when are we off to meet this family?"

Alice looked into the sky and I followed her gaze. It was twilight and I suppressed a sigh. Another day went by without me murdering an innocent human. Fate definitely favored me today, and I was sad that it was almost over.

"Let's go now. I can't wait to start our future. But first, I'll help you hunt. You need to start my diet immediately."

I smiled and said, "I think I might enjoy that."

We stood and remained hand in hand. Running into the forest, I knew that my future was held in the hands of Alice. I was happy.

**End Notes: Okay, so I made small changes throughout the chapter, nothing major. If anyone knows what Jasper's true scent is, please do tell me in a review! I believe Bella staetes it in Breaking Dawn, but I don't currently have a copy of it with me. **

**Haha! Reviews loved! Criticism is awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything Twilight. :] That's all Stephenie.**


	2. What a piece of work is a man

**Author's Note: Okay, the chapter titles are Shakespeare quotes, just to let all that were curious know. **

**Just real quick, if anything in this story contradicts a given fact by Stephenie Meyer, please let me know so I can fix it. I haven't really done too much research on the Cullen family pre-Twilight. So facts (such as location) could be a bit… wrong. Thanks!**

Frowning, I wiped the dirt off of my jeans. I had just bought them two days ago, and already they were getting dirty. I made sure the elk I had just buried wasn't visible to the naked eye. No matter which eating habit a vampire could choose, they always had to hide the evidence and it did get annoying when one was in a hurry to meet her new family.

_At least I didn't get any blood on my shirt this time._ I thought ruefully. It just gathers too much attention to ones self if they have to go in a store with blood all over them. _If only Jasper could learn his 'table manners' quickly_. But as soon as I thought this, I felt guilty. Knowing Jasper's past, it was a lot harder for him to deal with this diet.

Hands wrapped around my waist and a wave of calm washed over me. I closed my eyes and turned to bury my head in Jasper's shoulder. "We're almost there Jasper. One more week and we'll have a family! Brothers and sisters… it will be amazing. I only wish I could show you my visions."

"Well, I can't see your visions but I can feel your joy after them, so I believe you." He smiled at me warmly and then cocked his head to the side. "What were you feeling so guilty about anyways?"

I sighed; he already knew what I was thinking. After weeks of traveling with each other, we were near telepathic. "I just wished it wasn't so hard for you to maintain this diet. You aren't able to go near humans nowadays all because of me." I sighed again and intertwined my fingers with his. If Jasper went near someone with a beating heart and warm blood, he could easily give in to temptation. I began to jog in the direction of Washington; we had just crossed the Oregon border.

He followed me silently for a minute, then began picking up speed and pulled ahead of me. "Are you blaming yourself for my lack of self control?" he asked timidly. "You know it's my fault. And I'm certainly glad that you introduced me to this diet. I don't think I could have lived with myself for much longer if…" Jasper's voice trailed off painfully. I knew only too well of his depression.

"Let us not dwell on the past, but on our future! Jasper, we'll have such a lovely time there. I can even see us getting married eventually! Carlisle will walk me down the isle; he'll be the father I never had." I smiled at the thought of Carlisle. In my visions, he was too kind, a wonderful vampire.

Jasper glanced at me uneasily and I stopped running. He stopped also and sank onto the ground. I walked to him and sat next to him; my head resting on his shoulder. "Alice," he hesitated, and then took in a large, unneeded breathe before continuing. "Are you sure they will be fine with us? Our pasts aren't exactly pretty." He was stroking his scared arms unconsciously.

I sighed and stared him in the eyes. When he said 'our pasts' he only meant his. "Jasper, the world was a perfect idea, but it's an imperfect place. It's full of imperfect people." Jasper looked away from me, so I paused and gently took hold of his chin with my left hand. I turned his head so we were staring into each others' eyes again. "So embrace all that is and isn't perfect. The Cullen family will understand and won't care! All that is important is that you are willing to change. In fact, you've already changed! Look at the improvement your life has had in these past few weeks. You're over your depression, so don't let something as silly as your past get in the way of your future."

Jasper smiled and stood up. He took my hand in his, and we began to run again.

-----------------

A great thing about being a vampire is that when you want to get somewhere fast, you don't have any human needs to slow you down. There was no need for sleep, but that also meant no dreaming. I, of course, didn't remember dreams of any kind from my human years, so it wasn't something I missed, but I know Jasper did. He told me that dreams had given him hope when he was young and his life was full of war. But I didn't need dreams, I had my visions, and they gave enough hope for the both of us.

We didn't need to break for waste removal, the blood we consumed fueled our strength; Jasper and I needed our full capacity of strength if we wanted to satisfy the monster in us. Of course, we didn't need to hunt. But it was best for the both of us to be able to keep a calm charade in front of humans. Jasper couldn't even stand the scent of the warm blooded; his will power was weak from the years of constant hunting. I felt sorry for him, he was suffering so much, but I didn't know any way to help. I just hoped Carlisle would know something to do.

I always thought while I ran and Jasper knew that I was having an out-of-body-experience when I was alone with my thoughts, besides, most of the time he was too tied up with his own to worry about mine. But today, he put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him in wonder. We stopped running and he just held me in his arms, the way he did when I was having a vision. Sure enough, seconds later, my mind wandered once again to the Cullen household.

_A teenage boy with bronze colored hair paused briefly in a hallway, then opened a door and walked into a room. The room appeared to be a study and a young man with golden hair looked up from a large book._

"_Yes Edward?"_

"_Emmett and I decided to go hunting this weekend. We're leaving tonight and won't be back until Monday."_

_The man nodded and closed his book. Smiling, he walked over to Edward and put a hand on his shoulder. "You two have a great time. I'm off to the hospital and probably won't see either of you until Monday."_

_Suddenly, a burly teen with short, curly brown hair stopped in the doorway. "You spend too much time in that hospital Carlisle. Let's leave now Eddie, there's a grizzly waiting with my name on it."_

_Edward just sighed and followed Emmett out of the doorway. Carlisle and he locked gazes for an instant and Edward nodded his head._

Then, my sight returned to the forest floor and I felt slightly saddened. We wouldn't be seeing Emmett or Edward until Monday, but at least we would meet the others soon. I realized Jasper had his chin resting on mine and I twisted to see him eyeing me curiously.

"How did you know I was going to have a vision?" I asked in wonder. He had never predicted when I would have a vision before, so this took me by surprise.

"I've began to notice little changes in your emotions before you see a vision. It's really small, and hard to notice, but its there." He smiled and pulled me to my feet.

"You know I love you right?" I asked teasingly. He knew, but I felt the need to say those three words every once in a while. We didn't need words though, he could feel my emotions, and he let me feel his.

Jasper kissed me lightly on the lips and laughed. "I know and I love you too," he replied simply. I smiled and we began to run again.

After a few hours of running, we had stopped to hunt before crossing the Canadian border. I pushed shrubbery out of my face and walked into a clearing where Jasper was sitting. He held a map in one hand; his other hand ran through his hair nervously. A large grin broke across his face and he looked up at me. "I've never felt so nervous, yet so sure about my future before. It's an amazing feeling."

I smiled in reply and sat next to him. "We'll have a family tomorrow Jasper. I wonder if they feel anything special about the day tomorrow… I just feel that tomorrow will be so magical! We were meant for each other, and now, we can finally live happily together with five others to support us! I've never felt this way before." Jasper wrapped his arms around me and started humming in my ear. I relaxed instantly, and closed my eyes.

_A large room with a high ceiling of black painted walls was in view. Jasper and Alice were sitting on a bed gazing through a large window that overlooked the Canadian wilderness._

I tried to sort out this quick vision. Jasper and I were sitting on a bed in Canada. Canada was where the Cullen residence was, and where we were heading now. That meant that the Cullens would definitely accept us into the family!

"Oh!" I squealed and opened my eyes to see Jasper looking at me wearily. "Jasper, I just saw us in the most gorgeous room! The walls were the darkest shade of black with a dark blue carpet that accented it perfectly! We were sitting in on a bed looking at nature; it must be our room in the Cullen house!" I was so excited I was bouncing up and down.

"Well," Jasper hesitated; trying to understand the multiple emotions I was feeling: happiness, impatience, weariness, love, and wonder. After a minute, he just sent a wave of calm over me and I smiled at him in thanks. "Let's get going then. No more stops until we meet the Cullens!"

---------------------------

I couldn't sit still. We were minutes away from the Cullen house, yet we wouldn't meet them until Carlisle was back from work. "Two hours? How am I supposed to wait for two hours just because a vampire has his mind set on saving human lives?"

Jasper just laughed and I became even more flustered. He sent calming waves at me and I just glared at him. He smirked at me and continued to stare at a map I had picked up in Forks.

"You know you have photographic memory right? You don't need to keep looking at the map," he ignored me, so I sighed and went to stand next to him. Gracefully, I collapsed on the ground and doodled on the soft dirt with my fingertips. Jasper laughed again and I tilted my head in his direction. "What's so funny?"

"You," he said simply. I narrowed my eyes in mock frustration and he laughed again, louder than the last time. "You're so adorable when you're agitated."

"Well, I'm glad somebody isn't bored-"I cut off when he sent some patience my way. "Thank," I mumbled and rested my back against a tree. This was going to be a long two hours.

**End Note: Okay, well those who have already read the story will notice I combined some chapters to make this (seriously, they were waayy too short. I don't know why in the world I posted them link that)**

**Anyways, very few changes in this. Feedback wanted! Thanks!**


	3. Such stuff as dreams are made on

**Author's Note: Okay, so new chapters coming soon. Remember, tell me in reviews/messages if there is anything I should fix/edit in this story.**

I was literally bouncing up and down, watching the Cullen household from the tree line of the forest that surrounded the home. "5…4…3…2… Carlisle is home!" I felt I was going to explode from the excitement. Jasper tried his best to calm me down. He pushed my shoulders gently to get me to stop bouncing, which worked, but his calming waves had no effect whatsoever.

He just sighed and gave me a giant, beaming smile. "How 'bout we give Carlisle time to be with his family before we intrude." His golden eyes still had a faint red to them, but they were full of excitement. I knew he was just as excited as I was, he just didn't express it in the same way as I did. But I also saw a small amount of doubt in him. Surely he didn't still doubt that the Cullen's would accept him?

I smiled in reassurance. "You know, your eyes are practically gold! You're doing so well with this diet, I'm proud of you." He smiled in thanks and the doubt seemed to go away. Jasper brought me into a tight hug. I returned the gesture and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Can we go now?"

He just laughed and pulled me away from the forest, into the meadow that surrounded the house. The wind blew against us, and I knew it would bring our scent to the Cullens. To my annoyance, Jasper made us walk at a human pace towards the house. He knew from experience that most vampires were territorial and, although I reassured him that the Cullen family would be friendly, he didn't want to take any chances.

I saw a blonde man in his late twenties appear on the house's porch, staring at Jasper and myself. I immediately recognized him as Carlisle. A woman in her early thirties walked slowly onto the porch and stood behind him to the left, while a blonde teenager glared angrily at us while she ran quickly to Carlisle's side. I knew that they were Esme and Rosalie.

Jasper frowned slightly and murmured to me while we were outside of their hearing distance. "The man is amazingly calm, the woman, weary but curious, and the girl… she's furious." I raised my eyebrows. In my visions, Rosalie and I were like sisters. We were shopping partners and loved to talk about fashion and cute cars. Maybe she just needed to warm up to us.

"Let me do the talking," was all I replied as we came closer to the house. The three decided to walk towards us at an equally slow pace. Jasper touched my shoulder, cautioning me to stop walking. He didn't want them to think we were intruding on their territory; he seemed to think that it would make Rosalie act irrationally.

The Cullens came to a stop a few feet from us. I stepped forward and held out my hand. "Hello Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie! It's a pleasure to finally meet you after all of these months traveling. I'm a little disappointed that Edward and Emmett aren't here, but I know that on Monday we'll have the greatest time with them." I smiled radiantly at their confused expressions. This was a perfect recreation of my vision. Carlisle also stepped forward and shook my hand. He looked over my shoulder at Jasper and smiled.

Jasper smiled slightly but kept his eyes on Rosalie. I looked at her and frowned. "I'm sorry that we'll have a rocky start Rosalie, but I know we're going to be like sisters by the end of this week." She raised an eyebrow, but seemed to relax.

"Alice, maybe we should explain to them why we are here; they're all extremely confused." I looked at Jasper and sighed.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I've just been so excited I forgot my manners." I pointed to my chest, "I'm Alice. I see possible outcomes of the future, and this," I gestured at Jasper, "is Jasper Whitlock. He's an empath." I smiled sweetly at Carlisle when he raised one eyebrow. "May I ask what room we can move into? Wait!" I looked up at the house and immediately saw the room with the black walls and dark blue carpeting. "Aw, poor Edward. I feel bad for kicking him out of his room."

Jasper shook his head and stepped forward to shake Carlisle's hand. Each of the Cullens eyes took in the many scars along Jasper's arms and he shifted uncomfortably. I put my hand on his shoulder and he smiled at me. "It's a long story," he told Carlisle, who nodded and gestured towards the house.

"Please, would you like to join us in our home? From what it sounds, you already know a lot about us, but we would like to know more about you." Carlisle turned and walked at a vampire speed towards the house. I smiled and Esme walked up to me.

"Alice, Jasper, its wonderful to have you join our family!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug. Jasper smiled nervously and I raised my eyebrow at him and he just rolled his eye. Silly Vampire. I couldn't believe he was nervous about these nice people.

"You don't remember _anything_ from your human life? Not even the transformation?" Rosalie asked incredulously, her eyes wide. Sadly, I shook my head. Jasper rubbed his hand against the small of my back and I leaned against him with a sigh.

"My very first memory is seeing Jasper's face. I knew he was looking for me, before he even knew it. I, of course, gave in to the thirst, but then, I saw your family. Your hunting style and your happiness, and I knew Jasper and I needed to meet you. I set off to Philadelphia and found Jasper." We both looked at each other and smiled. Happiness radiated off of him, filling the room. Rosalie scowled at him.

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget to control my emotions," Jasper said sheepishly. I turned to look at him expectantly, and he frowned, obviously not wanting to speak of his past. Carlisle raised an eyebrow again.

"I believe it is time to learn of your past Jasper. How exactly did you receive all of those scars?" Jasper winced and Carlisle smiled apologetically. I squeezed his hand and he relaxed slightly.

"Well, I was seventeen years old in the confederate army in 1861. I was on my way back from a successful mission when I met three vampires. One, Maria, changed me to fight in her newborn army. I was skilled, so she chose me to help train the newborns and lead battles." Jasper winced and unconsciously rubbed his arm. "Eventually, depression took control of me and a friend helped me escape from the South. I became depressed every time I hunted. One day, I was in Philadelphia when I met Alice. She gave me hope, so we journeyed to find you." His frown turned into a smile as we looked into each others' eyes.

Carlisle coughed once, so we turned our attention to him. "Jasper, that's an interesting story. I do hope that I can hear it with more details later, maybe when Edward and Emmett return?" Jasper nodded and smiled nervously at him. I stood up.

"Well, I have to start moving Edward's things out of his room. It's a good thing he doesn't have too many things." Esme frowned and tilted his head.

"Are you sure Edward won't mind the two of you taking his room?" I laughed and shook my head.

"He'll be fine with it. The only thing he'll get mad at is me touching his CD collection, but he will get over it after a few hours." Jasper shook his head at me.

"You know, we should probably wait and ask him, not just rely on your visions."

"Ah, but where is the fun in that?"

"Where indeed," I agreed with a laugh. We excused ourselves from the room and headed up the stairs onto the second floor of the house.

* * *

Two days later, Jasper and I relaxed on the big bed in our new room. Our few belongings were unpacked and we looked out onto the Canadian wilderness. "You were right," Jasper said after an hour, when dusk had settled on the horizon.

"I usually am," was all that I replied, maybe a bit too smugly. Jasper laughed and I joined him. "I knew we would love it here. Tomorrow, I'm going to go shopping with Rosalie after we meet Edward and Emmett. I'm sure you'll bond with the boys over something."

Jasper nodded and rested his chin on my head. "It's nice to have a family again."

There was a knock on the door and Esme walked into our room.

"Hello Esme," I greeted her warmly. She smiled in response and sat at the foot of the bed. Jasper smiled at her and she took his hand in hers.

"I just wanted to see how you two were doing. It must be quite a change to your lifestyle."

I laughed. "It is a change, but a nice one. We're doing great mom, and I appreciate your helping us organize our things."

Esme beamed when I used the word 'mom.' "Oh Alice! I'm so glad you view me that way! Jasper, I truly hope that we also form a close relationship!" Her smile dominated her face and I couldn't help but have my grin widen.

"Esme, I do see you as a motherly figure already," Jasper replied, and that sent Esme into s whirlwind of happiness. Jaspers smiled and sent waves of calm to Esme, and she smiled in apology.

"I'm sorry, but his is a truly happy day. Our family is very nearly complete! Now if Edward found himself a girl…" she trailed off, but was still beaming. "I must go clean the house in preparation for the boys' return. How long do I have Alice?"

"Two hours"

"Thank you. Have a wonderful evening!" Esme walked swiftly out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"This is a climate that I enjoy," Jasper stated while staring at the door. I contemplated his words for a few moments, and then started laughing. Jasper looked down at me, obviously confused and was probably wondering about my mental state.

------------------------------------

"Geez Alice, take a chill pill," Rosalie said sarcastically. She glared at Jasper until he sent calming waves over me. I smirked and stopped bouncing up and down. Rosalie patted my hair and smiled warmly at me. I had known we were going to get along, and it only took her a day to figure out her feelings towards Jasper and I.

"They'll be here in two minutes, but Edward will be within thought range in a few seconds," I said quickly because of my excitement. Carlisle nodded and I was surprised he had even understood me. My words seemed to slur together when I'm excited._Hey Edward! We're going to have so much fun as siblings! We're going to go to school together and you're going to be the best man at Jasper and I's wedding! Isn't that amazing?_ I knew he could read my thoughts, so I just showed him the vision I had of his arrival. It showed Edward and Emmett stopping at the edge of the meadow, the point where Edward first heard my thoughts. He stopped Emmett and cautiously made his way to the house, no doubt listening to the five of our minds.

Just then, Edward and Emmett burst through the door and I threw myself at Edward first. I wrapped my arms around him and jumped up and down in excitement. "I'm so happy to finally meet my big brothers! We're going to have so much fun together!" I released Edward after a minute and jumped into Emmett's arms, hugging his enormous body. Emmett laughed boisterously while Edward scowled.

"Slow down little pixie. It's getting a bit hard to understand you," Emmett hugged me tightly, and then raced to Rosalie's side. They embraced each other and I skipped into Jasper's arms.

"You moved all of my things into the garage?" Edward growled. Emmett started laughing again and I smiled sheepishly.

"I took the utmost care with your record collection. There's not a scratch on one," I told him proudly at my accomplishment. He just raised his eye brow at me and turned to look at Jasper. Edward tilted his head, listening to Jasper's thoughts and smiled, holding out his hand.

Jasper held out his hand also and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you also," Edward said simply. "Your power is... interesting. And Alice, _never_ touch my collection again, then we'll be fine."

I smiled radiantly. "This went so much better than my vision! I finally have a family," I sighed and turned to Rosalie. "Well, I guess its time to shop! See you later boys," I said and skipped through the front door. Rosalie followed a minute later and we ran into the wilderness towards town.

Hours later, Rosalie and I were back from Olympia. I, myself, had ten bags full of clothes, while Rosalie only had seven bags. I rushed my stuff into my room, throwing the bags onto the bed. I tried on the many outfits and was satisfied with what I had bought. I sighed and decided to look for Jasper.

I had just walked out of the room when Jasper opened the door of Carlisle's study, walking out to meet me in the hallway. Edward and Emmett followed him out of the study and Edward headed straight to his 'room,' which was currently the garage.

"Hey Jazz. Let's play some ball okay?" Emmett's loud voice boomed. Jasper smiled and nodded, following Emmett through the door into the meadow. I sighed in disappointment and boredom. After a few minutes of doing nothing, I decided to try and talk to Edward. I knocked on the door and heard Edward sigh.

"What Alice?"

"Chicken Butt," I laughed as he opened the door. He raised an eyebrow at me and snorted.

"You're really something," he turned to continue inspecting his records.

"There's not a scratch on them, trust me-"

"I do trust you, but it never hurts to check."

I giggled and relaxed on his sofa that rested in the far corner of his room. "So, do you wanna go do something?"

"What do you have in mind?"

I smiled deviously and Edward's eyes widened in surprise and admiration.

"Wow Alice, you're one scary little pixie aren't you?" I just smiled.

**End Notes: I don't really have any… lmao. Reviews please!**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: Okay, thanks for all the messages/reviews people! I'm probably not going to rewrite most of the stories, but I will go through and make some edits to some chapters tonight (nothing major; just making sure everything flows) then tomorrow (saturday) night or early sunday morning, I'll have at least a chapter up for each story! Exciting huh?

(hopefully this is the last author's note for a while...)

Update: Okay, so Two Moons is done being edited for now! Thanks for everything people! Your support is amazing and you all rock so much!

Reviews though, are loved :] Critisim is even better! Thanks!


End file.
